Like it should be
by Seven Stones
Summary: This is set back before the Animorphs were discovered so you can tell I wrote it back a long time ago, I think it's funny, maybe you won't; I did write it at two am.


Like it Should Be

  
  


Ellimist speaking - This is Seven Stones first fanfic made from a long, long time ago so don't be to harsh okay? "WHAT!" Seven Stones yells to the idiot manager behind her who is cringing in terror - "your highness, there is a p- problem." "Well what is it you fool!? What do you want and who sent you here!? *flecks of spit fly from mouth onto the poor guys glasses* "WHO WROTE THAT?!!!!???!!!" Seven Stones screams, "Who wrote 'onto the POOR GUY"S glass's? He deserves no mercy alright!?"

  
  


Seven Stones turns to the 'poor guy' - "continue" she says. Then turns to me and says, "Stop saying everything I do you freak!"

  
  


I burst into tears, "Fine, but you don't have to be so mean - I'm the Ellimist; you have to be nice to me cause it's the law and I'll turn you into a egg if your not nice and respectable to your elders cause all kids have to be nice and good cause I like good little sweet children who are good, did I mention that I can't stand evil people!?." With that I turned, done with my blabbering, and left.

  
  


Seven Stones (S.S.) - "What a freak" I comment and turn to the _GUY,_ not the poor guy just the _GUY_, what was it you wanted?" Crayak sent me here to order you to do something. "WHAT - NO ONE ORDERS ME AROUND!" But your highness, if you don't he's going to kill your teddy bear, Fuzzy. I break down with tears rolling down my face and beg on my knees, "NO! Not Fuzzy he's only a teddy bear, my teddy bear, leave him alone!"

  
  


The _Guy_ patted my back in pity, well there is something you can do to save him. "What?" I yell at him. You have to write a fanfic where you marry Marco. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I love Ax, not Marco, please don't make me do it." Sorry. You have less than ten seconds to prepare yourself to visit the fanfic. "What! I thought I was writing one!" No, you will be in it and the Ellimist will write what happens to it - but you get to control what happens with your Magic Finger. 

  
  


"I have a magic finger?" Then everything went orange cause I hate the color black.

  
  


****************************************************************************** 

  
  


S.S. - I have the biggest headache! 

  
  


Quickly I shut up cause what I see in front of me is horrifying - Ax and Visser Three are sitting at a table kissing. I don't mean pec on the cheek kiss, but seriously going into it kissing. NO, just kidding! What I saw was the Animorphs in their battle morphs battling Visser Three and a handful of humans. 

  
  
  
  


AXDie yeerk scum! he shouted and cut off a controller's hand. 

  
  
  
  


S.S.- "Yay! Go Ax!" I scream and start doing the wave. Suddenly there is nothing but dead silence. 

  
  


I look up from doing the wave and see everyone watching my every move intently. The two parties have separated to the opposite sides of the room.

  
  


"Why is everyone watching me!?" I demand pouting.

  
  
  
  


VISSER THREE- Who are you child!? Why did you suddenly appear out of thin air?! Oh well, it doesn't matter, I'll kill you and every other Andalite in existence!

  
  


S.S.- "You will not hurt my darling Ax" I snarl at him. "Kill Marco or someone else!"

  
  
  
  


MARCO- Who are you? He cried out in shock that I knew his name. 

  
  
  
  


S.S.- "I'm S.S. and I was sent here to marry you so I can be finally reunited with my teddy bear, Fuzzy, even though I am very extremely fond of Ax who I would absolutely love to marry and live with on the island of Hawaii and have two kids, they have to be twins, and they are going to be as cute as Ax! Dang that took a lot of breath!"

  
  
  
  


MARCO- "Why would I marry you, you're a psycho."

  
  
  
  


AX- He is right, you are being slightly insane even on human terms.

  
  
  
  


S.S.- Points finger out at him. "Why you . . . you have no right to talk to me like that, you will love me and stop at no point to make me your bride." The second after I said that, a blue silver mist flew straight out from my accusing finger and entered into Ax's eyes. So that was my Magic Finger.

  
  


He stumbled back dazed for a moment then looked at me as if seeing me for first time. You are so beautiful! He said in awe clearly memorized. "Why thank you" I giggled, blushing slightly.

  
  
  
  


CASSIE- What did you do to him?! Leave him alone, he didn't do anything to you and you can't force him to love you - its wrong!

  
  


Even as she said that Ax was trotting over to me. When he finally came to me he wrapped his arms around my waist in a loving gesture and laid his soft head onto my shoulder.

  
  
  
  


VISSER THREE-What is happening here?! I demand answers and I want them now!

  
  


S.S.- "Well, if you must know, I am a fan fiction author and I can do whatever I want except marry my Ax! Stupid Crayak is forcing me marry Marco instead and murder Rachel!

  
  
  
  


TOBIAS- Over my dead body you are!

  
  
  
  


As he did that I wiggled my finger devishly at him to remind him who had the power. He fell silent, secretly loathing me.

  
  
  
  


S.S.- "Okay, I don't have to murder Rachel but I do have to marry Marco's gorilla butt. I feel that I should choose who I want to marry -let's put it this way; I would rather marry Visser Three than Marco."

  
  
  
  


MARCO- (Whining) Why doesn't anyone like me?

  
  
  
  


VISSER THREE- Marry a pathetic low human? I think not! 

  
  
  
  


S.S.- "Pathetic low human!!!!???? Just for that you get this!" And with that I flicked out my Magic Finger and this time a light pink mist floated out my finger to cover Visser Three's coat of hair to a lovely shade of Barbie Pink. 

  
  
  
  


VISSER THREE- (Howling) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

  
  
  
  


The group of human controllers behind him start cracking up hilariously until Visser Three quieted them with one of his lethal looks. Marco went into hysterics and fell to the floor in his gorilla morph laughing until he ran out of breath and began to hyperventilate. The same happened to all the others, even Ax who was still drugged with my love charm, was having a hard time not laughing. 

  
  
  
  


AX- He looks *chokes from laughing so hard* like a Spice Girl (Author gets a confused look and asks how Ax knew of the Spice Girls and decides to monitor his every action more carefully so he doesn't fall prey to those fag type of groups)

  
  


VISSER THREE- What did you do to me you witch!?

  
  
  
  


S.S.- "Now do you really want to call me that?" Immediately he fell silent. "Good, now everything goes by my rules. I am getting really sick of talking to your stupid morphs so DEMORPH!"

  
  
  
  


Again my finger was unleashed and a colorful mist of many colors floated around them forcing them to return to their original forms all except for Tobias.

  
  
  
  


VISSER THREE- Humans?! I can't believe this! This is all wrong and turn my fur back to its original color before your death!

  
  
  
  


S.S.- "Is he always this annoying?"

  
  
  
  


CASSIE- "Yes, unfortunately." 

  
  
  
  


S.S.- "Well normally I would do something about this problem, but I have something even more important to do."

  
  


With that I turned pointed out my Magic Finger at Ax and said, give Ax a pair of lips. Immediately a couple of lips formed from his mouthless face. Immediately I lunged forward and we kissed. The passion! For a guy that doesn't have a mouth, he sure is a good kisser I thought as our lips moved in sync.

  
  


Suddenly Ax broke the kiss. 

  
  


"Why did you do that," I asked startled. 

  
  
  
  


AX- Will you marry me? 

  
  
  
  


S.S.- "Yes, yes, oh I will thank you, I'll love you to no end."

  
  
  
  


AX- Me too!

  
  
  
  


Suddenly Crayak appears out of nowhere extremely angry.

  
  
  
  


CRAYAK- I SAID THAT YOU COULD ONLY MARRY MARCO YOU STUPID FANFICTION AUTHOR!

  
  
  
  


S.S.- "But I don't want to!" 

  
  
  
  


With that I point out my Magic Finger once again and scream out, be dead! Immediately Crayak died and I didn't have to marry Marco anymore.

  
  
  
  


"I can marry you now my love!" I cried to Ax merrily

  
  
  
  


AX- YAY! He said jumping up and down like an excited horse. Now can we go to your bedroom? He said giving me a very devilish look. 

  
  
  
  


S.S.- "Sure!" I replied, also giving him the look.

  
  
  
  


Marco- "Can I come too?!"

  
  
  
  


Ax and Dr03- "NO!"

  
  
  
  
  
  


Did you like it?! Write comments please! I'm desperate for them!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
